


Healing

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finds solace and love in two different men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy gave one last shove sending Spike backwards into the counter, objects crashing everywhere. He seemed stunned, unable to say anything, breathing hard even though it wasn’t necessary for him.   
“Buffy, my God, I didn’t….”  
   
“Because I stopped you. Something I should have done a long time ago.”  
   
They were at an impasse, Buffy regarding him with hate. Spike knew he’d failed; she’d never love him now. He got up, was ready to leave when they heard a sound, a voice actually.  
   
“Buffy? Buffy, I have some good news,” Xander trailed off as he came into the doorway.  
   
He saw the damage, the chipped sink, Spike slightly battered, leaning against the far wall. But the worst was Buffy, on the floor, her robe partially open to reveal a purple bruise on her thigh.  
   
“Xand…it’s….”  
   
He reached down and pulled her up gently, anger filling him. He pushed her out into the hall.  
   
“Just go get dressed, Buff.”  
   
“Xander….”  
   
“Now,” he practically growled.  
   
That was new, Buffy thought, but she was tired, hurt from patrol and the fight with Spike hadn’t helped. She turned and left.  
   
“You ain’t gonna touch me, whelp. She’d kill you if you did anything,” Spike sneered as he straightened up.  
   
“Right now, I think she’d thank me,” he said flatly, pulling a stake from the waistband of his jeans.  
   
Xander had taken to carrying one there, just in case. Spike lunged, trying to bat the stake out of his hand. The vampire was strong but pure rage made Xander stronger. He pinned Spike to the wall, hammering the stake home with a look of determination.  
   
“Nice knowing you, Spike,” he quipped as the vampire turned to dust.  
   
He put the stake back in his waistband, using his shirt to hide it. He brushed off the dust and went to check on Buffy, make sure she was okay. He tapped lightly on her door, pushing it open slightly.  
   
“Buff, it’s me. Spike’s…uh, gone. Are you okay?”  
   
“Yeah, come on in.”  
   
She was sitting on the bed, dressed now and holding on to her favorite stuffed pig. Tears were on her cheeks and she was desperately trying to wipe them away. He sat down and gathered her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, quiet at first, but silent sobs soon racking her body. He tightened his hold on her, whispering words of comfort.  
   
“It’s okay, he’s gone. I’ll never let him hurt you again.”  
   
“He didn’t,” she hitched between sobs. ”It never…I pushed him away before…”  
   
“That doesn’t make him any less guilty, Buff.”  
   
He took a look around her room, spying a bag on the floor. An idea came to him.  
   
“Get some things together. I’m taking you away from here.”  
   
“But, Xand…”  
   
“No buts, Buff. You need time to recover, space to heal and that ain’t gonna happen on the Hellmouth. I’m taking you on a vacation.”  
   
“Dawn….”  
   
“Can be looked after by Willow and Tara. With two powerful witches here, the Hellmouth will survive a few days.”  
   
“But Warren and…”  
   
“And nothing. That was my good news. Andrew and Jonathan caved. They’re all cooling their heels in a cell right now. No worries about the geek trio. Now pack, or do I have to get Willow here with her resolve face?”  
   
Buffy gave a small laugh, boosting his spirits. Xander would have to tell her eventually, but for now she needed time. He would give her time, even if it killed him to be near her everyday and not tell her how he felt, how he’d always felt.  
   
“Okay, I’ll pack, but you gotta call Will and tell her something.”  
   
“I’ll worry about Will, you just pack. I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.”  
 

Xander left her throwing a few things in the bag. He wouldn’t tell Willow the truth, not yet anyway. Dawn worshipped Spike; she’d be devastated to find out what happened. A lie then, until Buffy felt comfortable telling them herself. He was good at lying. He’d been doing it to himself for almost seven years now.

                                           *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He never realized he was driving to Los Angeles until they passed the city limits. If Buffy had noticed, she said nothing. It was a big town; they could probably avoid any mention of her first love and his biggest enemy, now that Spike was dead. Buffy had been quiet during the whole drive. He wasn’t going to push; she’d talk when she was ready. He just put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she gave him a look as if to say she knew he was there for her.  
   
For Buffy, the drive had given her time to think. If Xander hadn’t shown up…she shuddered to think. Spike, why had it been Spike? Probably because he’d found her, her hands bleeding from her struggle to escape her coffin. Spike had taken her to get cleaned up before the others could know what had happened. She’d told him first about being in Heaven because the others would never have understood.  
   
But she’d been stupid. She’d allowed herself to get caught in his web until she’d realized she was dying again. Spike had proclaimed to love her, but what had followed proved him wrong. Xander was right; she needed time, space to figure out who she really was, to find a reason for living in the noisy, painful world again. Maybe she should think about training again, she never wanted to be at a disadvantage again. It was something to think about. When they reached Beverly Hills, Buffy came to attention.  
   
And why wouldn’t she? This was a shopaholic’s heaven. Rodeo Drive. He saw a hotel coming up and paused in front of it. The Regent Beverly Hills; it looked pricey, but Buffy’s eyes had lit up at the sight of it, so he sighed and drove to the front doors.  
   
“I guess this is the one. You okay, Buff?”  
   
“Yeah, I’m fine. I know this place. It’s where Julia Roberts’ character stayed in “Pretty Woman”.  Also, dad stayed here a lot. We’ll use his name, charge rooms to his account. His money will finally come in handy for something.”  
   
Xander just nodded as he parked the car. He let Buffy take care of all the registration details. She got two rooms, with an adjoining door. They said nothing as they went upstairs, the bellhop carrying the two bags they had. When they got to their rooms, Xander made sure she went into hers first.  
   
“You just knock if you need anything, ‘kay?”  
   
“I will,” she nodded.  
   
He went to unlock his door when she spoke again.  
   
“Xand?”  
   
“Yeah, Buff?”  
   
“Thank you,” she whispered before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by and nothing really happened. They’d go for walks, talking about the old days. They meandered up and down Rodeo Drive, Buffy practically salivating at the latest fashions, unable to afford any of them. Xander was just glad she was returning to the Buffy of old, if only for brief moments. Her bruises faded, but Xander would always remember them there and how she’d gotten them. Buffy looked forward to her walks with Xander, it always so easy to forget everything when he was around. She knew he loved her, but she wasn’t sure she could let her heart go again. Everyone she loved ended up getting hurt. She needed his friendship and she wasn’t going to ruin that by falling in love with Alexander Harris.   
The nights were the hardest. Buffy had nightmares. Dreams of falling from the tower, of clawing her way out of her coffin, of Spike. Xander always came to her, soothed her, calmed her, held her. Every night a little piece of her heart went to him. Every night he ended up alone, in bed, thinking of her before heading for a cold shower.  
   
Tonight was no different. Buffy woke up screaming, sweat dripping from her face. Xander was through the door and by her side in a minute. He was holding her, whispering nonsense words as he stroked her back. As the tears slowed, she looked at him, really looked at him. The she leaned up and kissed him.  
   
For a second he was stunned. Then he was kissing her back. It was hot and passionate and everything he’d been dreaming of forever. Then logic kicked in and he pulled away.  
   
“Buffy, no, I can’t. Not like this, it wouldn’t be right.”  
   
“Xand, I need to feel, need to know I’m not dirty,” she choked out.  
   
“You’re not,” he assured, pulling her close again. “You were lost, we ignored you. Who else could you turn to? You are the victim, Buff.”  
   
He rocked her, her hot tears soaking through his thin tee shirt. He had to tell her what he’d done.  
   
“I killed him. Spike. Staked him right there in the bathroom.”  
   
“I know.”  
   
“You do?”  
   
“Couldn’t sense him anymore. Thank you, Xand,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.  
   
“I’d do it all again. I wanted to make sure you were safe,” he took a breath. He’d gone this far, why not a little further? “I love you, Buffy. Always have, always will. I know you don’t feel the same, but I had to tell you, I can’t keep it inside anymore.”  
   
Another tear slipped down her cheek.  
   
“I know, Xand. I’ve always known. Thing is, I could love you. After everything you’ve done for me, it would be so easy to give my heart to you. But everyone I love gets hurt. I don’t want to hurt you, Xander. Your friendship means too much to me. Maybe in time….”  
   
“I’ve waited almost seven years, Buff. I can wait a little longer.” He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, hugging her one last time. “Go back to sleep now. We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”  
   
“Okay. You really are the best, you know that, Xand.”  
   
“Yeah, I know. Sweet dreams, Buffy.”  
   
“Night, Xand.”  
   
He got up and left her to sleep. As he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it. She could love him. His heart soared at the thought. He’d never get to sleep now. And his body wasn’t calling for a cold shower either. A walk, he’d take a walk. Finding a clean shirt, he dressed and grabbed his jacket, stakes too. The streets in this neighborhood were quiet, but you never could be too careful. He wandered aimlessly, no real direction in mind. He just was processing everything that had been going on; he’d told Buffy and she hadn’t wigged. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the other man until they ran into each other. Xander brought up his stake reflexively, ready to dust if he needed to. Then he got a good look at who he’d crashed into.  
   
“Wesley?”  
   
The man looked up. Yep, that’s who it was all right. Though he was a far cry from the skinny, bumbling man who’d left Sunnydale three years ago. He filled out some, and he was sporting a nasty scar on his neck. It looked like it could have been fatal.  
   
                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Wesley had been patrolling the streets every night for a while now. It was a form of self pity for him. He was almost looking for a way to die. He should have died. He deserved to die for what he’d done to Angel, for losing Connor, for believing the prophecy was true. After he’d been released from the hospital, he’d gone home, alone. Fred had collected his books from the hotel and brought them to him in the hospital, with a short, kind note. He made no response. She wasn’t expecting one. Lilah had called him, even dropped by the apartment. But that had stopped after he’d threatened her not just with physical force, but with magic. Then he’d proceeded to get drunk, very drunk. He’d done that every night for a week. Until he’d gotten a voice message from Virginia. She’d heard rumors and threatened to come by. He really didn’t need to see her.  
   
Instead, Wesley had poured the last of the scotch down the drain, had showered, shaved carefully and gone out to hunt. It didn’t matter what, as long as it involved danger and the distinct possibility of death. A return of sorts to his Rogue Demon Hunter days, minus the chafing leather pants.  
   
It continued night upon night, most times he won, a fair number of times it was a draw with him returning to his flat battered and bleeding. He had yet to find death; the Reaper was not ready for him. Wesley continued his imposed punishment, waiting for the one demon, the one vampire who could grant him his wish. Tonight had been unsuccessful. Two fledglings hardly worth his time, several smaller demons who he’d let purposefully escape. Then he’d run into something, someone. When he heard his name, he looked up in surprise. Xander Harris, one of the so called Scooby gang. A reminder of his failed past.  
   
“How surprising to find you of all people in Los Angeles, Xander.”  
   
“Why? Oh, because of Deadboy. Yeah, well there’s a good reason. I’m helping,” he paused, might as well be honest. “I’m helping Buffy. She’s going through some…stuff right now.”  
   
Buffy was in LA? Wesley briefly wondered if Angel knew, but found himself not caring. Buffy Summers. A girl, no woman now, full of contradictions. Called to be the Slayer yet so vehement in her distaste for her destiny. A rule breaker, but that is undoubtedly what made her so successful. She was supposed to fight alone, but she drew her friends into the fight for the better.  
   
It hadn’t been hard to see that every male around her was in love with her, if only a little. Except perhaps that Oz chap, but one could never tell. Angel, her first love, ironically. Wes knew the vampire still held Buffy in his undead heart. It had been painfully obvious how Xander had felt. Mr. Giles loved her, whether as a woman or his Slayer, Wesley was never sure.  
   
Even he had fallen prey to her mysterious charms. Of course he’d hidden it under the bumbling and incompetence. And he’d tried to prove to himself he wasn’t by falling all over Cordelia. Yet Buffy’s bright smile and infectious laugh had never left him. When he had come to LA he thought he would get over his silly little crush easily. And then she showed up, still looking as golden and bright as ever and he’d fallen hard again. It was thoughts of her that had gotten him through the worst nightmares after the incident with Faith. And now she was back, with Xander in tow, who was still quite obviously in love with her.  
   
“Wes, hey, Watcher Junior,” Xander’s voice brought him out of his reverie.  
   
“Sorry, I was just remembering something. You should probably go back to Buffy, it’s almost sunrise.”  
   
“Yeah, um, nice seeing you.” Xander started to walk away, but stopped. “Um, can I have your number? You're not working on anything right now are you? There’s a lot of explaining, but basically Giles left and I’m thinking Buffy might need a Watcher, or even an ex-Watcher, again. I’ll tell her I ran into you and maybe she could call you. Interested?”  
   
Wesley was a bit stunned, but found himself answering before he could really think about it.  He pulled his wallet from his pocket and a card from the wallet.  
   
“No, at the moment I'm unoccupied. Here’s my card, my mobile, sorry cell phone number is on the back. Tell Buffy she can call me anytime. I’ll help in any way I can. And perhaps both of you can tell me what I missed since I left.”  
   
Xander took the card and tucked it into his jacket pocket.  
   
“Thanks, uh, night, Wes,” Xander headed back to the hotel, hopefully to sleep for a few hours.  
   
“Goodnight, Xander,” Wesley turned for home with a small spark of hope in his heart, his search for death a little less important now.

                                                         *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Buffy woke up and stretched, ever glad for Xander in her life. She remembered trying to jump him last night and him being the gentleman. She was really to see what all the others had, Xander was a great guy. She had meant every word she’d said last night. Spending this time alone, away from everything and everyone had made her reassess her life. Xander had been the one constant. He was her hero, again. The first time had been when she’d drowned and he’d brought her back. She’d never really thanked him; she would have to remedy that.  
   
She got up from the bed and went to the door adjoining their rooms. She pressed her ear to it and with her Slayer hearing, could tell he was still sleeping. She’d order food, shower and wake him. They really needed to talk about going back home. The Hellmouth wasn’t going to stop just because she needed time off.  
   
Returning from the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Food. She was about to go get Xander when the adjoining door swung open and he padded out air mussed and yawning. His food radar must have gone off. She pushed the cart to the bed and sat down.  
   
“Hey, sleep okay?”  
   
“Yeah, not too bad.”  
   
“Um, about last night…”  
   
“Buff, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.”  
   
She breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, well I’m just glad that I didn’t mess up your night what with the waking up screaming and all.”  
   
“About that…”  
   
“You don’t have to come and help me every time I have a nightmare.”  
   
“Yes, I do. Because I love you, Buff. But I did go for a walk afterwards, to think. Because after you said you could…well you know, love me, I was too jazzed to sleep.”  
   
“You didn’t run into any trouble did you?”  
   
“Buffy, I’ve been living on the Hellmouth my entire life; I know how to take care of myself. But I did run into someone.”  
   
“Really, anyone I know?”  
   
Please don’t say Angel, she thought as she pushed the now empty cart out into the hall.  
   
“Um, yeah, Wesley.”  
   
Wesley. There was a name she hadn’t heard in a while. Her mind instantly conjured up the image of a thin, baby faced newbie Watcher. No, wait, that wasn’t right. She pictured him as she’d last seen him, slightly scruffy, battered and bruised from the torture Faith had inflicted on him. She’d actually thought he was a little cute when he’d shown up in Sunnydale. But she’d suppressed those thoughts because he’d acted like such a jerk and he’d tried to replace Giles. Bad call on his part. When she’d seen Wes in LA, her hottie radar had gone off, but again with the denial and suppressing.  
   
“So, what did you talk about?”  
   
“Not much, I told him I was here with you. And I kinda, maybe, might have suggested you would need him to be your Watcher again.”  
   
“WHAT?!?!?!”  
   
“Buffy, you need to be training again. And we need someone with his skills. Research, magic…”  
   
“Willow knows magic.”  
   
“Yeah, but she was abusing it and it nearly got Dawn killed. And let’s not forget the fun of losing our memories.”  
   
“True, but I don’t need a Watcher. I have one.”  
   
“And he left. Okay, so Wes won’t be a Watcher, but you still need him to train you. You almost….with Spike…and if I hadn’t been there….”  
   
“I know, Xand, I know.”  
   
“I only want to protect you, to help you, Buff. If that means getting someone, Wesley even, to train you again, it’s all good.”  
   
“I’ll talk to him, but no promises. Does he know why we’re here?”  
   
“Thank you and no. I told him you were going through….stuff. It’s up to you whether or not you tell him.”  
   
Buffy sighed. “So, you get his number?”  
   
“I’ll go get it.”  
   
She watched as he got up and went to his room. She wanted to be angry, but Xander was right, she’d been getting sloppy. Being resurrected was no excuse. She’d talk, but did she really need a Watcher? Maybe. She did need someone who knew how to fight, or at least someone who was better suited to Slayer fighting skills, cause Xander, not so much. When he returned with Wesley’s card, she noticed the front had the name of Angel Investigations and a ….was that a lobster? Whatever. His cell was on the back, so she quietly picked up the phone and called.

                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Wesley hadn’t expected to hear from either of them and certainly not so soon. When he reached the hotel, he wondered how they could afford something so pricey. It didn’t matter. What did was that Buffy might be in need of his services. His nerves jangled as he pushed the button for the elevator. The butterflies in his stomach became pterodactyls. His palms were damp.  
   
‘Dammit man, you’ve faced down the worst demons and you are afraid of a small girl, no woman?’  
   
When the doors slid open, he walked down the hall to her room. Standing outside her door he too several deep breaths before knocking. He heard movement and then the door swung open and there she was. She’s too thin, was his first thought. Wesley then observed that she no longer had the lightness, the spark she’d had three years ago. Gone was the bright, bubbly, rule breaking teenager; here before him stood a sober, gaunt, serious young woman. His heart ached for her and he wondered what had brought her to this point. Besides the obvious dying and resurrection that was.  
   
“Miss Summers.”  
   
“Wesley, if we’re going to have a working relationship, you’d better call me Buffy. Miss Summers reminds me too much of Travers and you know how much I despise the Council.”  
   
She moved aside to let him in, not issuing an invitation, a good sign. When he crossed she visibly relaxed. As she shut the door he could see Xander sitting on the bed, worried.  
   
“Xander.”  
   
“Wesley.”  
   
They all regarded one another silently.  
   
“Well, let’s get down to business, shall we? Xander informs me you might require my services,” Wesley winced at his formality.  
   
“Maybe. I don’t think I really need a Watcher. In my mind that will always be Giles’ role.”  
   
Wesley nodded, contemplating where the older man might be. Surely his place was by his Slayer’s side. Hopefully in time he would hear everything.  
   
“Of course, I understand completely, Miss…Buffy. I wouldn’t dare to presume to take his place.”  
   
“Good cause that’ll happen when pigs fly.”  
   
“Though with the Hellmouth, it could happen,” Xander pointed out, eliciting a small smile from Buffy.  
   
“Anyway,” she continued, “Xander pointed out that I haven’t done any training in the last year. There are a lot of reasons for that, but something happened and I realized I need to get back to that. Don’t really feel like ringing up Merry Old and telling Travers or Giles that. You’re the next best thing. What could you offer me?”  
   
Wesley cleared his throat, somewhat painfully, and resisted the urge to polish his glasses, because he wasn’t wearing any. Funny how just being here, near her, could make him forget how much he’d changed.  
   
“I can offer you everything I have, Buffy. I’ve been fighting evil here in LA for three years now. I have some good knowledge of several fighting styles; I’m proficient in many weapons, though I do confess that my sword skills will never be up to par with Mr. Giles. I’m good at research, have numerous one of a kind mystical volumes of prophecies and such. And though I profess to not being completely knowledgeable, I’m a fair hand at sorcery.”  
   
“That’s what Willow and Tara are for, so we got that covered. Tell me, did you fight evil with Angel? Is that how you got the scar?” Buffy thought it added a dangerous element to his look and upped the hottie factor.  
   
He ran his hand across the mark; of course she’d notice it. He hesitated, unsure of how to approach this.  
   
“I did work with Angel, once. We’ve had a…parting of opinions. It does pertain to my injury, but I’m unsure if I’m willing to share with you the nature of its origin.”  
   
“You and Deadboy aren’t speaking. That’s a laugh, last I heard you were all buddy buddy,” Xander snarked.  
   
Wesley had almost forgotten he was there.  
   
“We are no longer on speaking terms, Xander and that is all I shall say on the subject.”  
   
“And if he threatened Buffy,” Xander pushed.  
   
“I would do everything in my power to protect her, including killing Angel. Though I highly doubt it would ever come to that.”  
   
“It’s the Hellmouth, anything goes, but it is good to know. Buff, it’s your decision, but I won’t force you to have him train you. I’ll do it if I have to,” he leaned close to her, touching her gently.  
   
Buffy looked from Xander to Wesley. She knew Xand was willing, but he wouldn’t last five minutes. She wasn’t sure she completely trusted Wesley, but he was her only option.  
   
“If you want the job, it’s yours.”  
   
Wesley’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but years of practice kept his face a perfect mask of calm.  
   
“I would be honored to accept.”  
   
“Great. Now what?” Xander asked.  
   
“Now, I return with you to Sunnydale. Is there a place for us to train? I highly doubt that they would let us use the new school library.”  
   
Buffy laughed. “The Magic Box, it had a training room in the back. Giles used to own it; he sold most of it to Anya. He’s a silent partner now.”  
   
Wesley vaguely remembered Anya from his time in Sunnydale.  
   
“She’s the ex-demon, correct? I thought she’d run off before the Ascension.”  
   
“She came back, it’s complicated,” Xander replied.  
   
“A lot of things are complicated, Xand. Look, Wes, I was thinking of returning soon. Not only does the Hellmouth need the Slyer, but my sister needs me too.”  
   
“Ah, yes, Dawn. She was quite the handful. She was the reason for your sacrifice. I see no reason to delay your return. It will take me a few days to pack my things, but I will call and let you know when to expect me. Perhaps you can help me find somewhere to stay?”  
   
“No problem. Thank you, Wes. I hope we can make this work,” Buffy held out her hand.  
   
He took it, but instead of shaking it, he bent over and placed a small kiss on the back of it.  
   
“Your humble servant,” he said as he straightened up. He nodded to Xander before leaving.  
   
‘Of all the nerve! Your humble servant,’ Xander seethed inside. He would have to keep an eye on Wesley.  
   
Buffy’s heart had fluttered and nerves tingled as Wesley kissed her hand. She was in trouble. She’d seen the look in his eye before he’d left. Wesley definitely had a crush on her.


	3. Chapter 3

They left LA later that day, Xander a little distant. Was he angry at the hand kissing? He’d been defensive the entire time Wesley had been there. Had he seen what she had, that Wes was crushing on her? Did Xander think she might find Wes attractive because he had that element of danger now? She seriously doubted that her feeling for Wesley would ever amount to anything other than noticing he was good looking. She’d just have to let Wes know she didn’t think of him that way, preferably while Xander was there. She would have to soothe Xander’s ruffled feathers later, but first there was facing the others. She wasn’t sure she was ready to let them know what had happened, but they would have questions. Dawn especially would notice that Spike wasn’t around.   
As they pulled into the driveway, she drew a deep breath. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done. They’d even invited Anya. That would be awkward what with her sleeping with Spike and the whole bad breakup with Xander. But she was a part of the group whether Buffy liked it or not. Xander put a hand on her shoulder.  
   
“I’m here for you, Buff.”  
   
“I know, Xand, I know. I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, let’s go.”  
   
As she got out of the car, the front door opened. Dawn rushed out and tackled Buffy. Willow and Tara stood in the doorway smiling.  
   
“Ohmygod, Imissedyou. Whathappened? Areyouokay?”  
   
Buffy laughed. “Take a breath, Dawn. I’m okay, really. Xander just took me somewhere so I could find myself.”  
   
“And did you?” Willow asked.  
   
“I think so.”  
   
“Did you see Spike before you left? He hasn’t been around, I went to his crypt but he wasn’t there and Clem hasn’t seen him for a week now,” Dawn sounded worried.  
   
“Um, let’s just go inside,” Buffy answered nervously.  
   
They all moved inside, Dawn moving from her worry about Spike to chatter about her latest school crush. Buffy saw that Anya wasn’t here.  
   
“Anya couldn’t make it?”  
   
“No, she insisted that the Magic Box was her priority. I think she didn’t want to see Xander, she’s still hurt and upset,” Willow said.  
   
“She’s hurt? I’m not the one who went back to the vengeance business,” Xander argued.  
   
“Xand now’s not the time. We can sit down with Anya later. I have to tell you all what happened and about Spike. You should all sit. It’s not exactly happy news,” Buffy said.  
   
“You don’t have to, Buffy,” Tara said. “We’d all understand.”  
   
“No, I do, because it affects all of you.”  
   
As Buffy sat, Xander stood next to her, not because there weren’t any seats left but because he wanted to let her know he was there for her, or that was what Buffy thought anyway. Sitting there, she felt like she was shaking. Was she really ready to do this? She hadn’t really talked with Xander about it, he’d just understood, told her she wasn’t to blame. This was different, Willow, Tara and Dawn thought Spike was still alive, still a marginal part of the group. She looked at each of them, seeing the concern, the worry, the anticipation in their eyes.  
   
Willow had always run hot and cold when it came to Spike. She’d been the first to offer him comfort when he’d found out about the chip. But she had also made noises of disapproval when she’d found out he was sleeping with Buffy. Ultimately she would side with Buffy, or at least that’s what Buffy hoped.  
   
Tara was harder to read. Buffy knew the quiet witch was grateful to Spike for proving she wasn’t a demon. And that Dawn adored him. But Tara also knew what violence Spike was capable of having read many of the Watcher Diaries Giles had left. Buffy thought that Tara would be the key to keeping the peace once the news was out.  
   
Dawn. She was going to be a problem. Buffy had noticed the connection Dawn and Spike had, knew the feelings were mutual. That was part of the reason she had asked Spike to look after Dawn. Buffy even thought Dawn might have a bit of a crush on the vampire. There would be anger, but just how much, Buffy wasn’t sure.  
   
“Buffy?” Dawn’s voice brought her back to the here and now.  
   
She took a shaky breath, contemplating how to say it, how to soften the blow. There really wasn’t any way; she’d just have to say it.  
   
“Spike’s dead, dust.”  
   
There was a gasp from Dawn. Willow and Tar looked shocked, but that soon faded as Buffy saw the questions form in their eyes.  
   
“No, you’re lying,” Dawn said, tears forming.  
   
“It’s true, Dawnie. It happened after he tried to rape me,” Buffy lowered her head, her own tears pricking behind closed lids.  
   
“Liar. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t,” Buffy lifted her head to see Dawn stand, her body shaking.  
   
“He could,” she replied, looking straight at Dawn. “He was trying to prove he loved me. I pushed him off, stopped him. If Xander hadn’t shown up….”  
   
“You killed him?” Dawn turned to Xander, her voice hard.  
   
“Yes, I did and I do it again if I had to,” Xander replied, not flinching at Dawn’s glare.  
   
“I hate you! I hate both of you!” she shouted, storming upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.  
   
Willow made to go after her, but Tara stopped her.  
   
“No, she needs time to grieve, baby. In time she’ll understand, I’m sure. Buffy, you are very brave for telling us this. I’m glad you got time to start healing.”  
   
“Well that was refreshing,” Xander said.  
   
“Tell me about it,” Buffy sighed.  
   
She’d known Dawn would be upset, but the ferocity of her sister’s hate had surprised her. Things would be tense for a while. At least Tara and Will were there to be a kind of buffer.  
   
“So is there something else you guys want to share?” Willow grinned, nodding to how Xander had put his hand over Buffy’s and she’d turned hers to squeeze his.  
   
“Um, maybe,” Xander said awkwardly. “I’ve always loved Buffy. Even finally told her, but it’s not like that Will.”  
   
“It could be, if you wanted,” Buffy turned to look up at him. “We could try the dating thing.”  
   
“Buff, I don’t want to push you.”  
   
“So, we go slowly. Xand, I meant what I said, you know that. So could we?”  
   
“Oh, God, yes. I can go as slow as you need. I’ve been waiting for six years, I think I’ve learnt a little patience,” he knelt down beside her, took her hands in his and kissed them.  
   
“Aww,” Willow and Tara cooed.  
   
“There was other news. Anya will have to be told, it affects the Magic Box,” Buffy said.  
   
“Is it Giles? Did he call you?” Willow asked.  
   
“Not exactly, but it is Watcher related,” Xander replied.  
   
“Xand met up with Wesley and we all talked. He’s coming to Sunnydale to train with me.”  
   
“He’s going to be your Watcher then,” Tara clarified.  
   
“No, that’s always going to be Giles’ title. But Xander pointed out that I’ve been getting sloppy. And the incident on my last patrol just confirms it. I need to be training again. Giles left because he thought I needed to make choices on my own. Well I have. I chose Wesley.”

                                                                 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
It hadn’t taken nearly as long as he thought it would to pace his belongings. Wesley came to this realization as he placed the last book in a box. He’d never really been one to collect things, always preferring the starkness of his apartment. There had been some sadness over photos; him, Cordelia and Angel in the early days, Angel holding Connor, Gunn cleaning his axe, Fred lost in research. They might not acknowledge him anymore, cut him out of their lives, he couldn’t do the same. The photos had been packed away.  
   
Then he’d come across the dagger Angel had given him on his return from Tibet. He’d been so happy to get it. He remembered drawing the blade from its sheath, testing its balance, marveling at the beauty of the carvings. Angel had known what the blade would mean to him, how it would reflect their friendship. Wesley withdrew the dagger from its sheath. The metal gleamed in the light, the carving standing out in stark relief to the rest of the blade. The sharp edge brought back memories of Justine. Of her hurt, bruised coming to him for help. Of her grabbing Connor from him and surprising him with a knife of her own. Of her pulling the blade across his throat, the pain sharp and hot. The sight of his blood pouring on to the grass below and he couldn’t call for help. Wesley packed it away with his other weapons. It was an antique and magically blessed, he could forget the sentimental value eventually.  
   
All his books fit into four boxes, his clothes into two. By the time he was done, it was night. Too late to be leaving. He’d have to spend one last night here. The prospect was unappealing, but he had no other choice. He rescued a change of clothes and his toiletries from one box and book to read from another before lugging them all down to his SUV. Then he called in for Chinese and sat down to read. He should call Buffy; let her know he would be there tomorrow.  
   
In all the bustle of meeting face to face, he’d forgotten to get her number. A quick call to the hotel had remedied that. He pulled her number from his wallet and used his mobile to call. It rang a few times before someone picked up.  
   
“Hello?” came a quiet, unfamiliar voice.  
   
“Is this the Summers’ residence? Is Buffy available?”  
   
“Oh, yes, one moment please.”  
   
He heard a shout of Buffy’s name, the clatter of feet down stairs and then a breathless voice.  
   
“Hello, this is Buffy, can I help you?”  
   
“It’s Wesley, Buffy.”  
   
“Hey, Wes! How’s the packing going?”  
   
“I’m done actually. I was calling to let you know I’ll be on my way first thing in the morning.”  
   
“Oh, so soon? I haven’t even found somewhere for you to stay.”  
   
“That’s okay, Buffy. I have enough money. I can stay in a hotel for a few days.”  
   
“Okay, just make sure it’s on the good side of town.”  
   
“There’s a good side of Sunnydale?”  
   
Buffy laughed. It was a full throated belly laugh that sent shivers down his spine. He would have dreams about that laugh tonight, he was sure.  
   
“Why don’t you just come to my place and I’ll give you directions from there. That way I can also show you the training room at the Magic Box.”  
   
“That sounds like a good plan. I shall see you tomorrow then.”  
   
“Tomorrow. Bye, Wes.”  
   
“Goodbye, Buffy.”  
   
As he closed his phone, there was a knock on the door, food. After paying the delivery boy, he sat on the floor, his book open. He was looking forward to returning to Sunnydale. A second chance, not many people got those. He smiled as he started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley pulled into the drive of 1630 Revello Drive. It hadn't changed much, at least on the outside. He remembered the few times he had visited during his first stint in Sunnydale. Joyce Summers had made him welcome even if her daughter hadn't. She had plied him with food and genuinely made an effort to make him feel at home. He would have to ask Buffy to show him Joyce's grave so he could pay his respects.   
He took a deep breath. He could do this, he would not fail this time. He got out of the car, went to the door and knocked. He heard a flurry of movement before the door swung open to reveal young Dawn. Buffy's younger sister had also grown and even though his memories of her were fabricated, the young woman in front of him was certainly real. And she was giving him the once over.  
   
"Buffy never said you'd lost the geeky look. Nice scar."  
   
"Yes, well." He tried hard not to blush. "Can you tell your sister I've arrived?"  
   
"Yeah, come on in," she moved and turned to the stairs. "Buffy! Company! It's Wesley!"  
   
Buffy appeared at the top of the stairs, looking happier than she had at the hotel. The coming weeks would be interesting for him.  
   
"Dawnie, there really is no need to shout."  
   
Dawn just retreated towards the back of the house, a cold look directed towards her sister. Buffy descended the stairs, coming to greet him.  
   
"Sorry about that, she and I had a fight. Willow had to tell her you were coming. I'm just glad she asked why before giving me the cold shoulder again."  
   
"It's quite all right. You said you would show me a good hotel?"  
   
"Actually, I have good news. Tara found an apartment in the same complex Giles lived in. The landlord's eager to get a tenant. I made an appointment for you to talk to him after lunch. I hope you don't mind."  
   
"No, that's splendid. Who's Tara? You mentioned her before at the hotel."  
   
"That's right, you don't know. Tara is Willow's girlfriend. You'll meet her tonight. I've asked everyone to come to dinner as a kind of a welcome back thing. Sound cool?"  
   
Wesley couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Training with Buffy would be an exercise in keeping his emotions hidden. Well, he had plenty of practice at that.  
   
"So if you don't need to take me to a hotel, perhaps there is something else we can do?"  
   
"There is. I want to show you the Magic Box. You can check out the training room, decide if you want to make any changes. I need to see Anya anyway."  
   
"That sounds good. Shall we?" he gestured to the door.  
   
"Let me just grab my purse and I'll be right out."  
   
Wesley wondered what had happened between the times of their meeting and now that had made Buffy happier. Whatever it was, he was glad for it if it made her smile like that. She returned and they were on their way. The Magic Box was downtown, looking quite busy. Wesley was surprised at how well the store seemed to be doing. He wondered exactly what had happened that would have caused Rupert to not only abandon his Slayer but an obviously thriving business.   
   
When he walked in he could smell and feel the familiar call of magical items. Candles, potions and ingredients were carefully arranged. There was a small upstairs space filled with shelves of books. There was a door that led to somewhere, perhaps the training room Buffy had alluded to. Behind the counter was an energetic blond woman, Wesley barely recognized Anya, there was something different about her.   
   
"Buffy, I'm sorry I couldn't be at your little meeting, but business is doing so well….Do I know you?" Anya looked at Wesley closely. "Do you have a slightly nerdier cousin?"  
   
"Anya, you remember Wesley Wyndam Pryce? I ran into him in LA and asked him to return to Sunnydale to help me start training again.'  
   
"Oh, the dangerous look works better for you. Does that mean you're Buffy's Watcher? I can offer you the same discount Giles had, thirty percent off all merchandise if you tell your friends where you bought it."  
   
"Why thank you, Anya, that's very generous of you. You've changed too, though I can't quite tell how."  
   
"You're probably sensing that I'm a demon again. I went back into the vengeance business after Xander left me at the altar. Buffy made me promise not to grant any wishes here though. D'Hoffryn doesn't like it, but an angry Slayer isn't good for any of us."  
   
Wesley wasn't sure how to take that particular bit of information.  
   
"Wes doesn't need your life story, Anya. I'm going to show him the training room and be back, there's something you need to know."  
   
She showed Wes to the door he had noticed earlier. There was a couch in the corner, a mat on the floor, knives and several small axes in a case on the far wall. There was also a punching bag and a pommel horse. He looked over at Buffy who had a curious look on her face.  
   
"Sorry, bad memories," she said. "This is basically it. There are pads and more weapons in the closet."  
   
"I can tell it hasn't been used in a while," he remarked, wiping dust from the pommel horse.  
   
"Yeah, well…."  
   
"I'll just take a peek in the closet while you talk to Anya."  
   
She smiled. "Thanks Wes."  
   
Leaving him to explore, Buffy went back into the main part of the store.  
   
"That was quick. Is this about the vengeance thing, I promise I'm not answering any wishes made here. Even though there was this one woman who….."  
   
"Anya, it's about Spike, he's dead."  
   
"Did the chip stop working? Because you know, American technology is not as superior as Japanese. Now they know how to make a chip. In fact…."  
   
"He tried to rape me. Xander came by, prevented anything from happening. He killed Spike."  
   
Anya stood there a moment as if processing the information. Buffy wondered what the hell had ever possessed Xander to think about marrying her. Then the bell above the door jingled and in walked the man in question.  
   
"Xander. Buffy was just telling me about Spike. Does it bolster your masculinity now that he's dead and you got your revenge?  
   
"Ahn, it wasn't about revenge. It was about keeping Buffy safe."  
   
"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Buffy asked.  
   
"Saw you come in with Wes, thought I'd drop by to say hello."  
   
"That's really sweet of you, but I can handle Wes."  
   
Neither of them saw Anya watching them.  
   
"Oh! You finally told her. Good for you, Xander. I wish you both many happy orgasms."  
   
That was when Wesley decided to come out of the training room.  
   
All Wes caught was the word 'orgasms' while Buffy and Xander were holding hands and turning various shades of pink. But he could read the body language, Xander's feelings were no longer one sided. He cleared his throat and the couple turned to him. Xander's eyes narrowed and his arm went around Buffy's waist. Wes saw it as a gesture of possessiveness. This was something he would have to address.  
   
"Buffy, the training room will do nicely. I would like to talk to you about schedules and such. Perhaps we could discuss it over lunch before going over to the apartment complex?"  
   
"Sounds good. We can go now." She turned back to Xander. "You should get back to work. I'll see you at dinner tonight?"  
   
"Yeah, tonight," he answered.  
   
Buffy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Xander glared at Wes. As he started to also leave, Wesley spoke up.  
   
"Xander, a moment if you please."  
   
"What?"  
   
"I would like to talk to you at some point about building a few things for the training room. I understand you're quite good at carpentry."  
   
"I'm not too bad. But why me?"  
   
"Look, Xander, you were the one who asked me to talk to Buffy, who brought up the training issue in the first place. We both want the same thing, to keep Buffy alive. Can we at least try to get along?"  
   
Xander thought about it for a moment, and then nodded before sticking his hand out.  
   
"Sure. We can talk at dinner tonight."  
   
Wesley took the offered hand, noticing how callused and rough it was, a worker's hand.  
   
"Very well, tonight then."  
   
They shook hands and left the store, Anya too preoccupied with a customer to say goodbye. Wesley saw Buffy waiting by the car. Things were beginning to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting with the landlord of the apartment complex went ridiculously quickly. All the man needed to hear was that Wesley could pay rent and could move in right away. Ten minutes later, he had signed the papers and had keys in hand. Buffy helped him unload boxes once they found the apartment. It was a two bedroom, but as cheap as it was, Wesley wasn’t going to quibble.   
“Would you like a ride home, Buffy?”  
   
“No thanks, I gotta swing by the store and pick up a few things for dinner tonight.”  
   
“Is there anything I can bring?”  
   
“No, just you is fine. We got it covered. Seven should be a good time to show up.”  
   
“Seven it is then.”  
   
Wesley watched as she walked away, clamping down on feelings that he’d thought had long disappeared. He closed the door and turned to the empty apartment. It was partially furnished; a few chairs, a couch, a bed, and the basic appliances. He would take the larger of the two bedrooms; turn the other into a guest bedroom. He couldn’t even begin to imagine who would be staying over, but it couldn’t hurt to be prepared. He glanced at his watch, one o’clock, plenty of time to unpack.

                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Seven o’clock and once again Wesley was standing in front of Buffy’s door. Despite Buffy’s insistence that he need not bring anything, the manners drilled into him by his mother had won out. He’d gone to the store, stood in the aisle for five minutes mentally calculating Buffy’s age before picking out a reasonably priced red wine. He knocked and was surprised when Willow answered.   
   
“Wesley? Wow, Buffy wasn’t kidding when she’d said you’d changed. Come on in.”  
   
It was still hard for him not to blush. But then again he knew that none of the so-called Scoobies were the same. He could sense the magic surrounding Willow, it was potent, something to keep an eye on.   
   
“I brought wine,” he offered.  
   
She showed him into the living room. Another person entered from the other side, a blond, also radiating magic.  
   
“Tara, I’d like you to meet Wesley Wyndam Pryce, Wes, this is my girlfriend Tara Maclay.”  
   
“A pleasure,” Wesley said, holding out his hand.  
   
“I’ve heard a lot about you,” she replied.  
   
“All good I hope.”  
   
“Yes, here let me take that,” she said, taking the wine.  
   
Tara was quiet and shy, but Wesley could sense she was just as powerful as Willow. But her power held a hint of something different. He suspected that she might be a natural witch.   
   
They all adjourned to the dining room. It really hadn’t changed much from the last time he had been there. Willow and Tara quickly took seats at the table. If he hadn’t known they were together, Wesley would have been able to tell by their body language, their constant touching and closeness. Xander sat at the end, acknowledging Wesley with a quick nod before turning to the two witches. He was obviously the default father figure of the group now that Rupert had left, yet he still was playful and jolly with his friends.  
   
Dawn sat as far away from Xander as she could get. She was scowling at him, unhappy to be there at all it seemed. Wesley remembered Buffy had mentioned a fight and guessed that the argument had included Xander. It must have been over something big because he distinctly remembered the young woman having quite the crush on Xander during his previous time in Sunnydale. As he sat next to her, she gave him a look, disdainful, but not angry. She turned away and scowled at her plate.  
   
The bottle of wine he brought was opened and poured. Tara and Willow both tried to engage him in conversation, but he was reluctant to delve into anything without Buffy there. They avoided the topic of his scar, for which he was grateful. He tried to ask Dawn a few questions, but she gave brief one-word answers and continued to scowl. All conversation stopped as Buffy entered with a large pot.  
   
“Wes, welcome, I hope you like spaghetti.”  
   
He just nodded as she sat down at the other end of the table. He noticed that Dawn was trying to shift away from her sister, still angry. Plates were passed, food dished out, and a toast to him made. Everyone settled into idle chat, discussing mundane topics such as work and school. Wesley was persuaded to indulge in a few tales of fighting evil in Los Angeles. That led to tales from the Scoobies of vampire and demon killing that got everyone laughing and talking. Everyone except Dawn. She was pushing her food around her plate, scowl still firmly in place. It seemed to get deeper as dinner wore on, the rest of the group ignoring her. Wesley stopped watching when he was distracted by Buffy.  
   
“I’m sorry, Buffy, what did you say?”  
   
“I asked if you wanted to join Xander and me on patrol tonight.”  
   
“Xander patrols with you.”  
   
“Yeah, he insisted once we got back.”  
   
Dawn muttered something, her scowl deepening, if that was possible.  
   
“Did you say something Dawn?” Buffy asked.  
   
Wesley watched as Dawn dropped her fork, her back stiffening. She looked up, anger burning in her eyes. She tossed her napkin onto her plate, emotions rolling off of her. There was also a hint of something else, some indiscernible power, or magic. Could it have something to do with her mystical origins? Whatever it was, it had the potential to be big, and Wesley was unsure this was the right time or place to be finding out.  
   
“I said, yeah, he insisted because he likes to kill friends. He killed his friend, now he’s killed mine. Did you forget that Spike helped take care of me while Buffy was gone? I hope you’re happy.”  
   
She pushed away from the table, knocking her chair over before storming out of the room and up the stairs. Wesley hadn’t been expecting that, no one had. Spike dead? By Xander’s hand? There was more to the story, he could tell. He turned to look at Buffy, she’d gone pale. He didn’t want to say anything, but he felt he had to.  
   
“Would someone care to elaborate on that outburst?”


	6. Chapter 6

After Dawn's outburst, dinner had pretty much been a bust. Buffy had retreated to the back porch, said she would be there when Wesley was ready to hear the story. Willow and Tara made quick work of their plates before taking one up to Dawn. If anyone could calm the teen down, it would be them. Wesley had eaten, and then excused himself to go find Buffy.    
Leaving Xander with a table full of dirty dishes. He'd taken it in stride, gathering everything and doing the washing by hand. No need to run the dishwasher. Funds were a little tight but with Joyce's gallery on the market, there was hope that things would get better soon. Xander really hoped so; he had plans to convert the basement into a bedroom for Dawn so that he could combine hers and Buffy's bedroom into a larger room. Kind of hopeful on his part, but things had been going very well lately so….  
   
The last dish dried and put away, he wandered towards the porch. Neither Buffy nor Wesley had come back in so he was a little worried. When he ambled out he only saw one person on the stairs, Wesley.  
   
"Where's Buffy? She didn't come back inside."  
   
Wesley turned, slightly shaken out of his reverie. "She went on patrol. Sorry, I meant to come and tell you. It was quite a lot to process."  
   
"Yeah, I bet." Xander hesitated a second before sitting down next to the other man.    
   
The night was cool, but Xander was used to it. He kept glancing at Wesley, unable to keep his eyes from wandering to the scar cutting across his throat. Jagged, red and probably painful. He could see why Willow and Tara had been kinda giggly and girly before dinner. It made Wesley look dangerous and sexy.  
   
Wait. Sexy? Bad Xander, you like girls. You love Buffy. No thinking about Wesley like that. That way is badness. Not gay, nope not at all.  
"You still wish to know how I acquired it, don't you."  
   
"Huh?"  
   
"My scar. You keep glancing at it. You want to know the story."  
   
"Yeah, well you know Buffy's it seems only fair. How'd you know I was looking? You're eyes were on the house across the street this entire time."  
   
"Instinct. Moreover, I glanced at you. Do remember Xander that I am trained in many forms of observation."  
   
"Yeah, sure, whatever. So you gonna spill or what?"  
   
Wesley sighed. "I really should wait for Buffy to return. I would hate to have to tell this tale twice. Or several times, we should also ask Willow and Tara to be here."  
   
"So we wait. Buff's been taking it kinda easy, only doing a few cemeteries at a time." He shivered as the wind picked up, blowing past them.  
   
"That will have to change soon. The Hellmouth will not rest for long."  
   
"Don't I know it."  
   
They sat in silence again. Xander thought it was kinda weird that they were so comfortable right now. Before this he would have bristled at being anywhere near Wesley. He could tell the older man was crushing on Buffy. Who could blame him? However, Buffy reassured him that she was going to discourage it, she loved him.   
   
"What are you two doing there? Don't you know we live on a Hellmouth?"  
   
Both of them looked up to see Buffy standing there, hands on her hips. She was gorgeous when she was angry.  
   
"Waiting for you. Wes says he's gonna tell us 'bout the scar. I left some food for you in the microwave. I'll go let Will and Tara know."  
   
He got up and brushed off his pants. He saw Wesley get up and start to ask Buffy some questions. Probably stuff to do with patrol and all that. But he couldn't help the little river of jealousy running through him. Xander shook it off telling himself it was so that Wesley could train her better. He told the girls and went back down. Buffy was already seated, Wesley standing awkwardly on the other side of the room.  
   
"I'll go get some drinks," Xander offered.  
   
Buffy nodded and there was a noncommittal type noise from Wesley. He went into the kitchen and got water for Wes, soda for him and the girls. When he came back, Willow and Tara had come down and were huddled together looking very couply.  
   
"So, since this is it, why don't you begin, Wes?" Buffy said.  
   
"Yes, well, it all began after graduation."  
   
Wesley began the tale of his trip across the south, his arrival in LA and his joining with Angel in the fight against evil. He recited the past three years of his life with a steady, collected voice. They occasionally butted in with questions and comments. He took a moment now and then to take a drink from his glass. Xander watched the scar ripple as Wesley swallowed. Finally, he got to Darla being pregnant and both her and Angel being chased by a man named Holtz.  
   
"Holtz was brought forward in time to destroy their child because it was written the child would kill a demon named Sahjahn. Holtz had them corned in a wet alleyway. Darla staked herself so that Connor could be born. Holtz let them go."  
   
"So Angel has a son named Connor? Who else here is just the tiniest bit wigged?" Xander asked.  
   
Buffy and Willow raised their hands. Tara shrugged.  
   
"I don't know him, so I can't judge. Please go on, Wesley."  
   
"We all loved Connor. Doted on him constantly. I've never seen Angel happier," Wesley got a wistful tone to his voice. "Unfortunately things were not that simple. I was doing research into Connor's conception and came across a rather disturbing prophecy."  
   
"Why is there always a prophecy? I hate those things," Buffy said.  
   
"I share your dislike for them, Buffy. This one read 'The father will kill the son'. I researched everywhere to disprove it. In the end, I made a decision. I told Angel I would take Connor for the night. I intended to run away with him."  
   
"And I'm guessing that didn't go down."  
   
"No. I was packing up my car when I was halted by one of Holtz's followers, Justine. She made me believe he had hurt her." He paused, taking a long sip of water. "She played on my sympathies and took Connor. She is the person that gave me this." Wesley pointed to the scar.  
   
"Oh! Who found you?" Tara asked.  
   
"I do not know. I remember lying there, seeing my life flash before my eyes. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. Angel came, tried to smother me with a pillow. None of them cared that I did it to help Connor. Fred had found my notes and told them, but it was too late. Justine had delivered Connor to Holtz and he took Connor through a portal to Quortoth, a dimension that cannot be accessed by mere mortals."  
   
"Wes, I'm so sorry," Buffy replied, standing to hug him.  
   
Xander felt another stab of jealousy, but dampened it. "Yeah, tough break."  
   
Wesley hugged Buffy back and looked at Xander. "It is quite all right. I'd only been home for about a month when I ran into you Xander. This opportunity you have given me, Buffy, it is my chance at redemption. By helping you, I hope to erase all the things I did wrong while I was in Los Angeles."  
   
"Whoa, heavy, Wes. But really, it's no big deal Wes." Buffy stepped back from him. "But whatever helps you through the day."  
   
"Yes, indeed. It seems we both need to heal. I should go now, let you get some rest, Buffy. We'll begin our training tomorrow."  
   
"Gotcha, see you then."  
   
Xander walked Wesley to the door before returning to the living room. Willow and Tara had already vanished back upstairs. He sat next to Buffy on the couch.  
   
"Guess Wes finally lost the stuffiness."   
   
Buffy just nodded.  
   
"I should go too."  
   
He started to stand but Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. Xander looked at her.  
   
"Stay. With me."  
   
"Buff…."  
   
"Just sleeping, I promise. I don't want to be alone tonight."  
   
He nodded and she led him upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the Magic Box.   
"No, no, no! That's sloppy, Buffy."  
   
Buffy bent over, her hands on her thighs, breathing heavily. Wesley was really putting her through her paces. Giles had never been this insistent. Then she had been a lot younger and fitter.   
   
"Give me a sec, Wes, it's been a while."  
   
"Which is why you must continue practicing, Buffy. You've neglected your training for far too long."  
   
"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know."  
   
"If you do not get it right, the next vampire or demon you face may be your last."  
   
Buffy glared at him, blowing a stray hair from her face. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one giving ground. Then Buffy looked away and grabbed her water bottle. Taking a swig, she straightened and faced Wesley.  
   
"Okay. You've got a point. Show me the stance again."  
   
Wesley nodded and approached her. He showed her, arranging her hands and legs just so when she wasn't getting it. Buffy tried to ignore the warmth of his hands and the tingle she felt at every touch. It was ridiculous. She couldn't like Wesley like that, didn't want to like Wesley like that. She had a good thing with Xander.  
   
"So, how's business?" she asked, trying to distract herself.  
   
"It's going well. Anya had papers for me this morning. I now own twenty percent of the Magic Box. There is no need to worry about my financial security. Now, no more attempts at distraction, Buffy. Proceed."  
   
He assumed a defensive stance. Buffy took a breath, forcing herself to focus. She attacked. Left hook, right uppercut, swing, pivot, repeat. Wesley kept up with her, nodding in approval as she moved through the routine. Then she came to the part she that was giving her trouble.  
   
Roundhouse kick, punch, feint, leg sweep, lunge. The lunge was what threw her. She wasn't fast enough coming up from the leg sweep. Wesley countered with an arm block and she missed. Colliding into him they both tumbled to the mat.  
   
Buffy panted and blinked, finding herself on top of Wesley. Their faces were inches apart from one another. She attempted to shift her weight and…oh! Wes let out what sounded like a groan. Buffy looked at him, his gaze intense, his cheeks red.  
   
"Buffy…."  
   
She leaned down, closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was soft and gentle at first, but Wes shifted and his hand came up. It moved to the back of her neck bringing her closer. He was kissing her back, harder. Buffy responded. Then her brain kicked in. She rolled off Wes. They were both breathless and flushed.  
   
"Oh god," she muttered.  
   
"Buffy, I'm sorry."  
   
"No, Wes, I…." She got up, grabbed her bag. "I can't…." She ran, not looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Xander arrived at the Magic Box and ignored the look of disdain from Anya. She just pointed to the training room and he nodded in understanding. He knocked on the closed door before opening it.

“Hello? Wes? Buff? I come bearing building materials.”

“Do come in Xander, I’ll be right with you.”

Wesley’s voice sounded a bit strained, but then Giles had too after working a whole day with Anya so Xander didn’t think much about it. The two guys he’d brought with unloaded two by fours, two by sixes, other lengths of board, nails and such. Xander thanked them for the help before scoping out the training room. Wesley wanted some shelves for weapons and some kind of step like thing for Buffy to use. There seemed to be plenty of space for them to work in.

“Ah, Xander, early I see,” Wesley said as he appeared from the storage closet.

“Yeah, I wanted to get started so I could get home early. Where’s Buffy?”

“She had to leave. Some kind of emergency, she didn’t really say what.”

“Okay, well why don’t I show you the plans and we can get started.”

Wesley nodded and Xander pulled out the drawings he’d done. Wesley made some suggestions, Xander altered the dimensions of the shelves and they were ready to go. Being so close to Wes allowed Xander to smell the mix of cologne and sweat, which was distracting because he found the combination intriguing. He pushed those thoughts away as they started measuring and cutting the wood.

As the afternoon wore on both men stripped off their shirts. Wesley had bulked up since the last time Xander had seen him. Very nicely developed arm muscles. There was also a small round scar near Wesley’s stomach. Not that Xander was looking or anything. They continued working, hands occasionally brushing as they passed tools to one another. Not that doing so made Xander feel any different or anything.

The shelves were done and secured to the wall in no time. The steps would take a little longer. Mostly because they started arguing over the plans Xander had drawn up.

“No, no, I distinctly said I wanted them to be three feet long, one and half feet wide and one foot high.”

“Then why do I have two by two by tow written down on the plans.”

“Because you obviously were not listening when I gave you the dimensions. Now fix it.”

The way Wesley’s voice got authoritative and deeper started to affect Xander. It reminded him a little of arguing with Anya. She would mention that he was a little late from work, he would have an excuse, and she wouldn’t buy it. Or it was related to money or sex. They shout and point and argue until they were blue in the face, which usually led to sex. But before he could think to much about it, Anya poked her head around the door.

“Do you two mind keeping it down? The customers are getting spooked.”

“I do apologize, Anya. We will resolve our issues without further shouting,” Wesley said.

She nodded and closed the door again.

“Actually, why don’t we call it a day, Wes. Let’s clean up here and I’ll come back tomorrow to finish the step thing.”

“That sound like a good idea, Xander. I’m quite worn out from this and from training Buffy earlier. Thank you for all your help.”

“Ah, sure, anytime.” Xander discretely adjusted himself before helping clear up. Maybe when he got home he could have some private time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Buffy? I’m home.”

Xander closed the door behind him. The house was too quiet. Will and Tara had a meeting with their Wicca group tonight, but where was Dawn? No radio or television going, no rumblings of teen broodiness. Xander took of his coat and hung it up. Then he went looking for both Summers sisters. They weren’t in the kitchen or down in the basement. He came around to the stairs, hoping to find them in their respective bedrooms. Xander looked up, seeing Buffy’s door open.

“Buff?”

He cautiously made his way upstairs and pushed open her door a little. “Buffy?” Next thing he knew he was pulled into the room and pushed onto the bed. He looked up to see Buffy standing over him, taking her shirt off.

“Uh, Buffy, what’s going on here? I thought we agreed to wait.”

“I think we’ve waited long enough, Xand, don’t you?”

She straddled his lap, and well, he couldn’t exactly ignore that, not after he’d gotten so worked up at the Magic Box. Buffy pulled him close and kissed him. Xander kissed her back, his hands roaming over her back and fumbling for the bra clasp. But common sense reared its head up and he broke away.

“Dawn, where’s Dawn?”

“At Janice’s. For the night. We’re all alone. I need you, Xander. Please?”

Xander groaned. He couldn’t say no to her. Never could. He finished undoing the bra and flipped them over so Buffy was underneath them. She smiled wickedly at him before tugging his shirt up and off with his help. Hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, fondling. Pants were tugged off and tossed to the corner.

Xander stopped and slowly, deliberately peeled of her panties. This was Buffy; he’d been fantasizing about this moment since practically forever. Buffy, naked Buffy and she was watching him, waiting for him to do something. He leaned down to press kissed all over her body. He was ready for this. She was caressing him through his boxers when he realized something.

“Protection. Do you have any….?”

“Got it covered, Xand. I’m clean and if you’re….”

“God, yes.”

He pulled off the last of his clothes and kissed Buffy again. She looked at him with a half smile and he was lost. He pressed into her and she arched up into him. It was better than he could ever have imagined. Xander wanted to go slow so he could remember every second of this, but Buffy indicated that she wanted fast, so Buffy got fast.

There were sighs and moans from both of them. Words were unneeded until Buffy came, with his name on her lips. After a few final thrusts, Xander followed, whispering Buffy’s name. He collapsed on top of her, rolling off after a second. She snuggled up next to him, both of them breathless.

“That was…,” Xander said.

“Yeah, it was.”

Buffy grinned at him. He grinned back.

“I love you, Xander.”

He stared at her, gaping. It was the first time she’d said it to him.

“Buff, I…you don’t….”

She put her finger on his lips. “Just say you love me back.”

“Of course I love you, Buffy. Forever.”

She kissed him softly and snuggled into his embrace. Xander held Buffy close. Life was good.


	9. Chapter 9

Shortly after Xander left, Wesley locked up the training room and left Anya to close up the Magic Box. He drove home at a pace well above the posted speed limit. He was lucky none of the police pulled him over. When he reached his flat, he fumbled with his keys before finding the right one and stabbing it into the lock.   
Wes nearly tore the door off its hinges getting it open. He rushed inside, slamming the door shut hard enough to make the windows rattle. He turned the lock and dropped everything, keys, briefcase, paperwork before leaning against the door, hands hurriedly unbuttoning, unzipping, pulling pants and boxers down.  
   
Breathing a sigh of relief as his cock was freed from its prison; he closed his hand around it, stifling a groan. He was harder than he ever remembered being. He closed his eyes and sagged against the door, his hand starting a slow but steady rhythm that would bring him satisfaction.  
   
Wes thought of Buffy, her small but compact form against his. The warmth of her body and breath pressing along him. The way she moved and discovered his desire for her. The scent of the tropical shampoo she used only making him harder. His hand moved faster.  
   
Then his thoughts turned to Xander. The way his muscles rippled as he removed his shirt. The confidence with which the young man handled the tools of his trade. The argument they had that had only renewed what had been a flagging erection. He arched up away from the door, his hand moving faster and harder.  
   
Suddenly he flashed on an image of Buffy and Xander together. Glimpses of them in an imagined embrace, how they might look in the throes of passion. That was all it took. Wes cried out, his release spilling onto his hand, his clothes, and the floor. Sliding down to a sitting position, he caught his breath, his mind clearing slowly.  
   
He was unsurprised that he thought of Buffy while masturbating. Xander in his thoughts threw him for a loop. And the fact that the thought of them together had pushed him over the edge…Wes was not sure that was something he wanted to dwell on.  
   
Wes kicked off his pants and boxers, using the latter to wipe up the mess he’d made. Padding to the bathroom, he stripped off his shirt and started the shower. He had to forget everything that had happened today. Repress, as was his way. Otherwise, he would never be an effective Watcher and Buffy would die again. He could not allow that to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks were filled with tension, normal and sexual, between the three of them. Buffy attempted to get through her training sessions without Wesley touching her, a hard prospect especially when he was attempting to show her new positions and stances. Xander managed to finish up the training room with a minimum of interaction with Wesley no thanks to the stunning summer the weather was giving them. The last few days of building simmered with not just the sun’s heat as they hammered and glued with shirts off.

It was all made worse by Dawn’s insistence on not speaking to anyone but Willow and Tara. Her anger radiated like a shield from her keeping them all at a good distance whenever they were in the same room or building. Both witches also reported feeling something magical building within the teen. Wesley was in constant contact with his many friends across the globe, trying to find out more about the monks, the Key and why it all seemed to be coming to a head now. Whatever it was also seemed to be affecting the strength of the Hellmouth’s power as Buffy reported fewer and fewer vampires on her nightly patrols.

Buffy reported for training one rainy afternoon and noticed that Wesley seemed distracted. He was standing behind the counter, absorbed by something he was reading.

“What’s with the pouty face?” she asked.

“Hmm?” he looked up from his notebook, distractedly. “Buffy, I’ve news about what may be going on with Dawn.”

“It’s not good is it?”

“Why don’t we go in the office?” he suggested.

“No. It’s not busy, you can tell me here and now. I deserve to know what’s going on with my sister."

“I may know why she’s becoming stronger. Something in her was activated when Glory had her at the top of the tower and it was never switched off. All of the stress of recent months has only strengthened it. I may also have a way to stop it. There is a spell. It’s a very old and complicated spell that I would need Willow and Tara to help me with.”

“But?”

“Pardon?”

“You have but face, there’s a catch.”

“There is I’m afraid. There are two possible outcomes to this spell and I have no way of knowing which of them will occur.”

“What are they?”

“Either Dawn has all the power of they Key removed from her and becomes a regular human girl or she reverts to they mystical energy that she was and all memories of her are erased from those of us who were originally affected by the monk’s spell.”

“No,” Buffy shook her head violently. “There has to be another way. She’s my sister!”

“Buffy,” Wesley came from behind the counter, “That’s what the monks wanted you to think, wanted everyone to think so that she would be protected from Glorificus. She’s nothing more than energy. There is a small spark of humanity there and it could be strengthened by the spell.”

“Or completely extinguished.”

“Yes. It’s a chance that we have to take.”

“What happens if we do nothing?”

“It’s happening already, Buffy. You’ve reported diminished activity during your nightly patrols. Willow and Tara have noticed her gaining magical strength. It won’t be contained for very much longer especially if Dawn continues her hatred of you, Xander and myself. Buffy, if we don’t perform the spell…it could mean the end of the world.”

“NO! I refuse to believe that I have to possibly give up my sister to save the world. Hasn’t the world already taken enough? I DIED to save it, to save Dawn, the world owes me!” She turned, fleeing from the shop before Wesley could stop her.

She ran and ran, ending up at the construction site that Xander was working at. She nearly collapsed at trailer that was his office. One of his coworkers caught her and led her into it. She was oblivious to anything else until she heard his voice, soft and gentle.

“Buffy, Carl said you nearly collapsed? What’s up? Wes giving you a hard time?”

“He…he…,” her breath hitched as tears fell, “He said Dawnie might end the world. Xander, she’s my little sister not some evil thing.”

He gathered her up in his arms, holding her as she cried. He got his secretary to call Willow to come and get Buffy for him, he was going to pay a visit to a certain ex-Watcher, give him a piece of his mind. He continued to hold onto Buffy as he waited, his anger and frustration building. Damn Wesley. Damn him and his rough and tumble good looks. No, focus, be angry. Nobody made Buffy cry and got away with it. Willow arrived, promised to take Buffy home and Xander grabbed his keys. He drove to the Magic Box with a singular purpose, to make Wesley hurt as much as Buffy was.

The store was closed when he pulled up, but he had a key. He got in quickly, locking the door behind him. He listened closely and heard movement in the training room. He quietly went to the back, opening the door to see Wes going through some kind of tai chi movements. Xander was mesmerized by the slow, effortless way Wesley moved, but quickly shook it off, remembering why he’d come in the first place.

“Why would you say something like that to Buffy?” he demanded as he stormed into the room, his fists balled up at his side.

“Xander, I was only telling her the truth.”

“Dawn is a person, not a thing, you fucking cold English bastard.” With that, Xander swung at Wesley. Wes dodged, his own hand grabbing Xander’s arm and bending it behind Xander’s back.

Xander gasped in surprise and a little bit of pain. Once he recovered, he elbowed Wesley in the stomach, releasing the other man’s grip on his arm. Xander grabbed a hold of Wesley’s shirt, ready to punch him. Wes responded by grabbing Xander’s hands. They pushed and shoved at each other for several minutes. Xander struggled to gain the upper hand, his foot slipping just a little giving Wesley the advantage. Wes surged forward, pinning Xander against the wall. They stared at one another, breathing hard.

Wesley gave in first, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Xander’s lips. Xander held still for a moment before surrendering to the unspoken desire between them. Wesley’s hands moved to Xander’s waist and Xander used his to pull Wesley closer. Wes crushed Xander against the wall, their bodies moving against one another. Sanity crept in when their lips parted for a second. Xander plowed his fist into Wesley’s stomach and then into his chin leaving him sprawled on the floor. Xander moved away from the wall to stand over him. Neither spoke for a while.

“I know that Dawn is a person,” Wesley finally said. “I was only explaining to Buffy what would happen if the power within her is not contained or dealt with.”

“Oh. Sorry about,” Xander waved his hand, “Everything. But what was with the….” Another hand wave.

“I think we both know what that was. Perhaps it’s best left alone until we deal with the situation with Dawn.”

“Okay, but only if we talk about your feelings for Buffy too.”

“I believe those to be mutual and you know that as well, Xander.”

Xander just nodded. He offered Wesley a hand, which he took, and pulled him up off the floor. “Come on, I’ll take you to our place. Dawn’s out with her friends. We can talk about what we should do. And get something to put on the bruise that’s gonna form. Sorry.”

“I would have done the same,” Wes said as they left the training room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It could go the other way, Buffy,” Willow said, trying to keep the atmosphere calm. “We do the spell and she’s a normal teenaged girl, getting into trouble, dating boys and talking on the phone all afternoon.”

“But you don’t know if it will. No one does.”

They’d been arguing about doing the spell Wesley had found for hours now. Dawn had called to ask about staying over at Kathy’s so they didn’t need to worry about her walking in on the argument. Buffy couldn’t seem to get past the fact that Dawn’s life was on the line. Tara came off the couch and knelt in front of Buffy.

“You died to save her, we get that Buffy. We all suffered because we lost you, Dawnie most of all. If she were here and had a voice in the decision what would she want you to do?”

Buffy blinked back fresh tears. She looked around the room. Willow, Tara, Xander and Wesley were all waiting for her answer. She took a breath and let it out slowly. “She’d want to do the spell.”

The tension left the room once she said the words. Tara smiled and got up, standing next to Willow. Xander sat down next to Buffy, taking her in his arms in a gesture of comfort. Wesley just stood next to them both awkwardly. Buffy looked from Xander to Wesley. They needed to talk now. She looked at the other two women. “Guys, can you…?”

“Sure,” Willow said. “We’ll start gathering some of the things we’ll need to perform the spell.”

They left quickly, leaving the three of them in silence. The tension returned, though it was a different kind of tension from before. Buffy gave Wesley a look. “Sit down before you strain something. Do you need some ice or something for the bruise?”

“No, thank you. Tara gave me a charm that took away the pain. I gather that Xander told you what happened at the shop.”

She smiled, a twinkle in her eye. “Yes, he did. Kinda wished I’d seen the kissing.”

Both of the men nervously laughed. “It was sorta hot,” Xander said. “But what are we going to do?”

Buffy sighed. Why did she always have to play the grownup? “Look, I love Xander. I have as yet undefined feelings for Wesley. Wesley has feelings for both me and Xander. Xander loves me and has the undefined feelings for Wesley. Did I get that straight?” They both nodded. “Good. How about we explore those feelings? I’ve learned that love is flexible. I still love Angel, but not in the same way I did as when I was in high school. Same with Riley and even Spike. I love Xander differently than I loved any of the other guys I’ve been with. I’ll probably love Wesley differently. And the universe could sure as hell use more love in it, not less. It seems you guys have already started getting over the jealousy. So. Can we just go upstairs and sleep? I’m including you in that offer, Wes. We can figure out living arrangements later.”

“I think the bed’s big enough for all three of us,” Xander said.

“I could certainly use the rest. It’s been a long day,” Wesley said.

Buffy stood up, offering her hands to both men. They each took one and went upstairs without further conversation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took a week before they had all the necessary items to perform the spell. Wesley, Willow and Tara also had to perform certain rituals before they could confidently cast. Dawn was in school when Tara pronounced them ready. The group took two cars to travel to a secluded spot in the Sunnydale woods.

Buffy and Xander didn’t really need to be there, but Buffy insisted and Xander wasn’t going to let her go through this without him. They watched from the sidelines as the other three set everything up. “I think that’s it” Willow said at last.

“So how will we know it’s worked?” Buffy asked.

“If Dawn stays human, it will be everything as normal minus the creepy magic vibe she’s been putting out.”

“And if it’s the other thing?” Xander asked.

“Then it will still be everything as normal, just minus Dawn,” Wesley said. “All traces of her will be erased from our minds and from the world. It will be as if she never existed.”

“So I won’t remember Glory?” Buffy ventured.

“No, she’ll remain, but your reasons for battling her and jumping through the portal will differ. They Key will likely become an inanimate object rather than a living breathing person in the form of your sister.”

Buffy blanched. Xander squeezed her hand. Wesley stood and came over to her. He took her other hand. “You made the right decision, Buffy.” She nodded. He glanced over at Xander who gave him a slight nod. Wesley leaned down and kissed her. Willow and Tara “Awwed” as they broke apart. Then Wes turned and kissed Xander, causing the witches to whistle in appreciation. Wes moved away, keeping eye contact with the both of them before he turned away.

Buffy turned to Xander. “That was hot.” Xander grinned, “Ditto.” He wrapped an arm around her. They stood in the sun, waiting for the spell to begin. Tara had warned them it could take hours, but they’d insisted on being there. Wesley began chanting in what Buffy recognized as Latin. Willow joined in, using a different language she didn’t know. Tara responded in English. Their voices blended in an unusual harmony. The air began to thrum around them. Buffy’s Slayer senses were on edge, in tune to the magic. Xander pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her head. He was her anchor.

Xander could have sworn that the light in the field began to dance, the dust motes swirling in the breeze. The trio’s voice seemed to magnify, echoing across the field, changing in intensity as they reached the end of the spell. Buffy couldn’t deny the power she felt flowing through her, kneeling as it rocker her. Xander followed her down, holding onto her. They both could tell the spell was reaching it’s end.

The voices rose and rose heading for an all-consuming crescendo. One by one Wesley, Willow and Tara concluded their chanting. When the last syllable was uttered by Tara, a blinding light flashed over them. The ensuing silence was stunning. Soon the chirping of birds returned, the rustling of leaves and babbling of the nearby stream following suit. Buffy was the first to recover.

“Did it work?”

Willow exchanged glances with Wesley and Tara. “I guess so. We’re still here so no apocalypse.”

“Good. We’ll help clean up, I’ve got to get back to the house before…” Buffy paused. It seemed like she was going to say a name, but the name escaped her and she shook it off as forgetfulness. “I’m expecting a package.”

 

“A sexy package?” Xander asked.

“That’s for you and Wes to find out later,” she said slyly. “Now come and help clean up. If the world’s not ending you’ve got a job to go back to and Wes and I need to train.”

“Okay, but no smoochies in the training room without me.”

Wesley sighed as he helped Tara stand. “Fine, then you’ll be doing the dishes tonight.”

“Fair enough”

It didn’t take them long to clear everything up. Crisis averted everyone was in a playful, happy mood. Buffy hadn’t felt this way in--far too long. Xander tugged Wes into a hug that led to a quick peck and melted into a near pornographic kiss.

“Save it for the bedroom,” Buffy yelled.

She shook her head. It amazed her how she’d ended up in love with two totally polar opposite men. She smiled to herself. It seemed that the universe had decided she’d suffered enough with the dying. She was done with the toxic relationships. Xander and Wesley were her future. Xander helped Wes loosen up and Wes was good for giving Xander maturity. And Buffy, she was the glue, the heart of their trio. They just all fit. Buffy realized how much she was looking forward to the rest of her life with these two outrageously handsome, smart, confident men by her side.


End file.
